


Nie kradnij

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur dzieli się z Eamesem tajemnicą.</p><p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie kradnij

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No stealing.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158286) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Nie kradnij

Arthur mówi:  
— Są zasady, jeśli chcesz tu zostać.  
— Jasne, wiem, nie kradnij, nie bierz narkotyków, nie trzymaj broni, nie wdawaj się w bójki, nie rób nic nielegalnego — odpowiada Eames i myśli, może wytrzymam z tydzień, zanim coś spieprzę i wylecę na zbity pysk, ale to zawsze tydzień darmowych posiłków, mieszkania pod dachem Arthura i gapienia się na niego do woli.  
— Cóż — mówi Arthur. — Niezupełnie.  
— Co? — dziwi się Eames.  
Znają się od czterech dni i zakłada, że Arthur zajmuje się czymś naprawdę ważnym, jest solidny, czasami jakby rozgniewany lub rozdrażniony, ale teraz jego twarz rozjaśnia konspiracyjny uśmiech, który przypomina Eamesowi, że Arthur wcale nie jest od niego dużo starszy.  
— Chcesz poznać pewien sekret?  
Eames chce.


End file.
